


雷鸣

by Hibiki8



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki8/pseuds/Hibiki8
Summary: Roar of Thunder.轰响的雷鸣声中周围的景象正在崩塌，但他们只觉得一切都无所谓了……
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), 仏英 (Hetalia)





	雷鸣

亚瑟趴在窗边，望向雾蒙蒙的窗外。  
雨下了四个小时多半点，时钟指针转了四圈又二分之一。  
指针嘀嗒摇摆着亚瑟的心，呼出的气息在窗面凝结、又消散。期待的身影并未出现，他气恼地坐回床上重新拿起看了一半的《荆棘鸟》。  
弗朗西斯还是没回来。毕竟对一位成功的商人而言，鲜花宴会香槟美人可能确实是比独自留在家里的十四岁男孩更具吸引力。  
亚瑟蹙了蹙眉，可怜的书页被捏出皱痕。

当他再次醒来时窗外已是一片漆黑，模糊间他听见墙的另一面传来声音——隐秘、潮湿、惹人遐想。他把头埋进被子，捂住耳朵阻止杂音继续深入，可它们仍像细小的甲虫，执拗、坚定地往耳朵里钻，往大脑里拱。女人的笑声、喘息声、摩擦声、还有低沉的，弗朗西斯的叹息——每个细微响动都回荡成雷鸣，无情地碾磨着他的神经。

随着大门关闭的声响，亚瑟总算放松下来。弗朗西斯经常带女人回来，却又从不留女人过夜。脚步声渐近，他急忙闭上眼。门被轻轻推开，来人坐在他床边，亚瑟知道弗朗西斯在看他——他觉得自己快要被视线的热度灼伤了。  
弗朗西斯撩开亚瑟额前的碎发，沉静片刻，落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“我不喜欢那些女人。”他突然开口。  
男人因这突然的发言愣了一下，随即轻轻笑了：“还没睡？”  
“我讨厌她们看我的眼神。”起身，抓起枕边的泰迪熊。  
轻蔑、怜悯、或是怜惜，只因他是弗朗西斯领养回来的孩子。但这些都不足以构成他讨厌她们的理由，最主要的理由他很清楚，但他不确定弗朗西斯是否也如此。  
男人没有回话，只是轻轻摩挲着男孩骨节尚还稚嫩的手。  
“……你今晚能陪我吗？雷声太大，我睡不着。”亚瑟抱紧玩具熊，怯怯地看向弗朗西斯。  
今夜并无雷鸣。  
男人没有揭穿他拙劣的谎言，蓝眼眸里盛满温柔的海水，如其所愿与他一同躺下，隔着矜持的距离。  
黑暗中弗朗西斯注视着少年的背影——他已开始蜕变，伸展的背脊如同茁壮抽枝的树苗，再过几个春天便会成长为与自己一样的男人——想到这他又不禁爱怜地搂住亚瑟，少年单薄的身躯紧贴着他的胸口，体温透过丝质睡袍渗入。

思绪飘回到七年前。  
那时他坐在慈善会的宾席上，听着舞台上福利院的孩子们高声歌唱。这场表演结束后，来宾们会捐助一些钱款以接济这些不受命运眷顾的孩子，而相应的，他们则会获得由此带来的好名声——一场不亏的交易。  
一切本该这样有序进行，却被一只小兽跌撞着打乱了。  
下台后福利院长带着几个孩子来到席间，他与弗朗西斯愉快攀谈，手中端着香槟，干枯的脸上挤满谄媚的笑意。突然，他示意身旁的孩子赶紧上前，不耐烦地将他一推，瘦弱的孩子便踉跄地跌撞到弗朗西斯身上。  
香槟晃出酒杯打湿了高定白西装，弗朗西斯淡然地审视面前的男孩——毛糙的头发像枯黄的干草、粗粗的眉毛像野蛮生长的藤蔓、贫瘠的身板如风中摇曳的麦秆，撑不起宽大老旧的唱经袍。  
男孩无暇理会院长变得青灰的脸色，站定后他抬起头，用清脆的声音说道：“感谢您，慷慨仁慈的先生。”  
他看着弗朗西斯，眼神既不躲闪也不怯懦，绿眸子如同达特穆尔的青森，精灵的掠影闪动其间。  
或许就是这一刻，弗朗西斯开始于心不忍。不忍让他继续陷在那片泥潭，不忍放他慢慢枯萎、默默凋零。

……

亚瑟感受着从背上传来的体温，心咚咚直跳，声音大到他都怀疑要被弗朗西斯听见了。被环抱的热度慢慢将他席卷，从脸上一直烧到下身。  
他转过身，慢慢凑近熟睡中的男人。温热的气息扑在脸上，他深情地凝视着弗朗西斯，最后在他唇边印上一吻。

醒来时身旁的温度已经消失，隐约间亚瑟听到楼下传来争执声。  
是昨天的女人吗，又一个执着的傻女人。他想。  
把脸埋入弗朗西斯的枕间，贪恋地嗅着上面残存的气味。  
争执声渐弱，取而代之的是一种既压抑又愉悦的呻吟——和昨晚隔壁房间传来的一样。  
亚瑟闭着眼，想象着那个人，那个女人，如果是自己……

“弗朗西斯……”楼梯那侧传来少年颤抖的声音。  
衣衫不整的女人正挂在弗朗西斯身上，忘情地亲吻着这个俊美的男人，口红抹满了他的嘴角。  
这声呼唤则如炸雷般将她惊醒，她触电似的脱离男人，又羞又恼地看向少年。  
亚瑟一只手抱着玩具熊，一只手拉扯着宽大衬衣的下摆，神态无辜失措：“我……不知道怎么了，那个……”仿佛是羞于启齿，他抿紧嘴唇不再说话，目光躲闪。  
弗朗西斯顺着他拉扯的衣摆往下看——少年清瘦的大腿上沾满白浊的液体，已经液化的部分正沿着薄薄的肌肉向下蜿蜒，划出透明的水痕。  
他随即明白发生了什么，便对女人说道：“看来我家孩子需要我，现在不方便了，您还是请回吧。”无视女人的震惊与不可置信，他领着亚瑟上楼。  
亚瑟转身时朝女人露出了得意的微笑。

浴缸里，亚瑟窝在弗朗西斯怀中，漫不经心地清洗着下身。  
弗朗西斯告诉他，这是他长大了的证明。亚瑟心想我知道，我就是故意抹得到处都是的。  
“你会给我找一个妈妈吗？”亚瑟开口。  
“嗯？为什么突然这么问。”弗朗西斯用指背抚蹭着亚瑟的背脊。  
“那些女人好像都很喜欢你，你不喜欢她们吗？”亚瑟偏过头看他。  
“如果给你找了妈妈，你会开心吗？”没有正面回答。  
“不。我不想和人分享你。”亚瑟将头偏回。  
“你不懂这句话的意思。”弗朗西斯笑了，手指轻捻亚瑟的发丝。  
我懂。亚瑟在心里回答。  
从七年前起我就懂了。

多少个白天，他守在自己的窗前，期待着那个身影。而当它终于出现，他总能感到欣喜。  
他喜欢穿着弗朗西斯的衬衣在家里转，宽大、柔软、充满弗朗西斯的气味，衣料与肌肤摩擦让他觉得那就是弗朗西斯的抚慰。  
弗朗西斯带回来过形形色色的女人，她们在经过他时总是会露出复杂的神情。  
有时他也会撞见男女间的情事，于是他便眨着无辜的眼睛，以示自己的无意。  
弗朗西斯从来没有责备过他。  
有几次女人向他示好，他对她们微笑，说他不知道弗朗西斯是否已经心有所属，他只是一个被领养的孩子。  
也有的女人会当着弗朗西斯的面低声咒骂他，说他将来会抢走属于自己的那份财产——或是关爱。  
听到这些话时他一言不发，只是浓雾渐渐笼上密林，阴翳得像是要开始下雨。  
然后他就再也不会看到她们。  
弗朗西斯总是不会责备他的。

多少个夜晚，他听着轰鸣的杂音难以入眠，心中蓄满无处倾泻的酸楚。  
他听着她，他听着他。  
他想象着他抚摸她，他想象着他抚摸他。  
多少个夜晚，他都是这样，将满心的思恋涂在衬衣上。

雷声实在太嘈杂了。

……

夏季总是不缺雨夜。

窗外电闪雷鸣，大雨瓢泼。弗朗西斯坐在卧房书桌前，正在检查葡萄酒庄的重要事宜。  
房门突然被敲响，他应了一声，门被推开，亚瑟搂着小熊站在门口。  
“今晚能和你一起睡吗，雷声好大，我……”沉默。  
“你先睡吧，我手上还有一点事要处理。”弗朗西斯回应。  
亚瑟乖顺地走到床边，坐下。他盯着男人工作的背影看了一会儿，便钻进柔软的床褥中。  
熟悉的木质男香充斥鼻间，令人安心。亚瑟把脸紧紧捂在被子里。

不知过了多久身旁才传来响动，亚瑟睁开眼睛，黑暗中男人的面貌看不真切。  
“吵醒你了？抱歉，继续睡吧。”弗朗西斯轻轻抚摸着亚瑟的头发，在他身侧躺下。

寂静。  
寂静。

亚瑟听见自己的心跳。呼啸的风声、树叶的婆娑声、女人的呻吟、难耐的喘息、压抑的喊叫。

“走吧，我带你离开这里。”温柔的男声。

心跳声，心跳声，心跳声。

雷鸣越来越响，他觉得自己的脑袋仿佛要炸开了。在癫狂之前他必须做点什么！  
他猛地坐起，又扑倒在弗朗西斯怀里，热情而莽撞地啃咬他的嘴唇，一双手胡乱摸索。  
柔软的发丝、饱满的胸肌、结实的大腿，以及……壮硕的阴茎。  
在摸到与自己不同的成熟男人性器时亚瑟还是愣住了，他脸上像烧红的铁，手也停了下来。  
“我……”亚瑟不知该如何开口  
“你不知道自己在做什么，亚蒂。”柔和的语气。  
“我知道！”亚瑟怒了。  
“这会毁了你自己。”弗朗西斯无奈地抚上他仍显稚气的娃娃脸。  
“才不会……不是……”细弱的委屈哭腔。  
“……那你呢，这会毁了你吗？”他像是突然反应过来什么，随即又失落地埋下头，不再说话了。  
“……”弗朗西斯怀抱着身上的男孩，也不再言语。

亚瑟绝望地听着雨声越来越小。  
突然他被翻倒在床上。  
他错愕地看着压在身上的男人，弗朗西斯眼中的幽海正闪烁着火焰，像是在压抑巨大的痛苦，又像是在掩藏巨大的欢喜。  
“你不知道这些话意味着什么。”男人衔住男孩的薄唇，叹息道。  
“我知……唔！”话语被伸进的舌头堵回去。  
“无所谓了，就算你不知道，我也是知道的……”修长手指抚弄亚瑟的后穴。  
“以后可别哭啊。”他爱怜地吻着亚瑟，阴茎缓慢而坚定地插入。  
“你才是别后悔啊，我可不想看见你落魄哭惨的样子……呜！”亚瑟紧紧搂住弗朗西斯。

心跳声，呻吟声，喘息声。  
还有他最爱的，那个男人的低叹声。

不安伴着期许化作漩涡，四周景象被狂风扯碎，雷声渐行渐近，过去与未来正在以他们为中心崩塌。

但都不重要了。

亚瑟在撕裂的痛楚与轰响的雷鸣中只觉得一切都无所谓了。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 雷鸣相比于实际的雷声更接近是一种意象，既是亚瑟心中的杂音也是象征崩塌的预警。  
> 亚瑟的世界里有许多杂音，“弗朗西斯与女人交媾”所产生的声音只是其中一部分，最噪杂的部分则是这种情况下时他越发体会到的失落和悲伤——一个正常男人不会对自己的养子抱有特殊情感吧。  
> 但不管弗朗西斯是怎么想的，亚瑟仍旧用自己的方式在一点点占有他，他知道弗朗西斯不会责备他，而在对方这种越界的默许中他又看到一丝希望。  
> 但是如果两人真的结合了会发生什么呢，我预设的这个情景下如果他俩要在一起将会则迎来一个悲伤的结局：正常社会对这种苟合的不齿和唾弃。  
> 弗朗西斯会失去自己的名声和财富，而亚瑟或许也会因自己不成熟时期产生的感情后悔。但是亚瑟坚定地告诉弗朗西斯他知道这意味着什么，他不会后悔，而弗朗西斯作为已经成熟的成年人自然也知道这么做会失去什么，但他也不后悔。  
> 而那象征与正常轨道脱轨的毁灭之声雷鸣则在这个时候扩到了最大化，但不管周围的世界怎么崩塌，当事人只觉得无所谓了，一切都不重要了。  
> 这是一种理想状态下的两情相悦和决绝，是一场注定悲伤但不悲惨的HE。


End file.
